Into the Future
by eternalflame00
Summary: What if instead of going into the past to change the future they go into the future, to see for there self what could happen if they take certain paths? Would Sirius still be a Gryffindor? Would Lily and James still be together? Would they still be friends with Remus if they knew about his little furry problem? Would Peter become a traitor? Would Severus be in Slytherin?
1. Into the Future: Prologue

**Prologue**

She came within a fortnight, traveling only at night. The last thing she wanted was the Death Eaters catching wind of her or of what she knew. She comes from a time where war was constant. Where it was good versus evil. Voldemort and Death Eaters were close to winning. Her job was simple she must show them the future.

The Marauders along with Lily and Severus must know their futures… to stop the lost of their friends and even the lives of the people they don't even know. Would they consider taking the same path when they know about Severus being a double agent and protecting their son? About how they die and their son, Harry, being orphaned and left with Lily's sister Petunia and her husband? How about Remus dying by the hands of a death eater along with his wife Tonks leaving their own son orphan?

She must take them to the future to show them the results of what happens when they take certain paths. She must show them everything, she has no power to write everything down from what she saw when she was in the war or during Harry Potter's life because doesn't know everything. They must see it for themselves, but it's their decision on whether or not they change their futures. But first she must see the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore; it would be very strange if she kidnapped his students in the middle of the night and throw them into the future. No, he would not like that at all.

She headed through the Dark Forest carefully avoiding the acromantulas that lived in the forest. The last thing she needed was the spiders preventing her from getting the castle. She saw the castle in sight. She sighed in relief, finally she can start on her task she meant to be doing. She headed to the castle wandering the hallways until she found the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

She thought for a second, "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle did not move. "Um…licorice wands?" The gargoyle still did not move. "Droobles?" The gargoyle moved out the way and she made her way onto the staircase. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She opened the door to see none other than the infamous Albus Dumbledore. The same long white beard, the same crooked nose, and baby blue eyes.

"Hello Dumbledore."

"How can I help you Loki," Dumbledore asked sternly looking over his glasses.

"Oh its nothing bad Dumbles," she said coyly.

"I doubt you came all the way here to Hogwarts...with such trival matters."

"You're good old man I did not come here to annoy you like I usually do. No I got more important things to do. I got a certain assignment."

"And what is that Loki?"

"I must show the Marauders, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape their futures."


	2. Chapter 1: Fear or Understanding?

Fear or Understanding?

**The Marauders**

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants," James said.

"Do you reckon it's about that prank on the fifth year girls," Sirius asked.

"I doubt it," Remus said. "If Dumbledore want us to come to his office it must be something important."

"Just in case we should make up an alibi," Sirius said.

James ignored him and asked, "You don't think it's about Voldemort do you?"

"I hope not," Peter said paling slightly. The four boys continued their journey to Dumbledore's office.

Back in Dumble's office

"Do you think that wise Loki? Compromising their entire future like that? What happens if they are seen everything will be rewritten and who knows else will die?"

"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong Dumbles. Where they are going is a parallel universe so they won't compromise anything, also they are old enough to do a simple charm to change their appearance."

"They are too young to have this must knowledge and pressure about their futures Loki."

"They are old enough to make their own decisions."

"Then we must leave it up to them to decide," Dumbledore said suddenly feeling old. Loki just smiled knowing she won.

The Girl's dorm

"Why do you think Dumbledore wants to see you Lily," Alice asked.

"I don't know," Lily said nervously.

"Maybe he wants to ask about how you enjoy Hogwarts or something?"

"Hopefully it's just that and nothing happened to my family," Lily said biting her lip anxiously.

"Well, you better get going. You don't know how long the meeting with Dumbledore will take and you don't want to be caught after curfew."

"Okay I'll see you later," Lily said making her way to Dumbledore's office.

Slytherin Common Room'I wonder what that old fool wants,' Severus said sneering slightly. 'I have better things to do...then go to his office.' He angrily stormed out of the common room.Dumble's OfficeLoki examined her nails boredly as she waited for the James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, which she knew would be coming through the door in about five seconds. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Dumbles.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," all the boys said in unison.

"You are wondering why you are here," said Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor," said Remus.

"He's not in liberty to tell you until the others arrive," interrupted Loki.

"Who are you," asked Sirius looking at her interested.

"Loki," she said shaking his hand. Then she pulled him in and whispered in his ear, "As in the trickster god. So I would appreciate if you did not hit on me love things might go wrong and you end up sporting a tail."

"You said others," Remus said to get rid of the awkwardness.

"You don't think you are the only ones to go," Loki said smirking.

"Go where," James said annoyed.

"Aww if I told you that would ruin the fun," Loki looked at him pouting.

"Why can't you tell us," Sirius said.

"Oh I will just not yet," she said smirking. "Oh and here comes Lily."

"Lily is going to be here," said James spacing out and smiling. Then there was the knock at the door.

"Come in Ms. Evans."

"Hello Professor-" Lily began. "What's going on?"

Loki was about to tell her what she said to the boys, but Remus beat her to the punch.

"He can not say anything until everyone is here. How many are there of us anyways Loki."

"Mm about six."

"So we're waiting for one person?"

"Yes and he's about to knock."

"Wha—" Sirius began being interrupted by the knock.

"Come in Mr. Snape."

"What is that greasy hair git doing here," Sirius said spitting venom.

"Shut up Black," Lily snapped glaring at him.

"What you all are doing here," said Loki.

"And that is?"

"Well, you see your future is quite a mess. My job is to take you to the future and show what happens when you take certain paths."

"Why would you do that? Isn't that dangerous," Lily asked.

"Potentially yes. However we are going to a parallel universe. And you think are old enough to do a charm to change your appearance, but the whole thing is entirely up to you."

"May we have a couple of days," asked Lily biting her lip.

"Of course, but just to let you know the longer the wait the darker your future becomes. You see your friend Severus there becomes a death eater."

"I knew it," said Sirius sneering.

Loki laughed, "You don't know anything. Severus is a double agent he is in the Order of the Phoenix. He is also the Potion master. Your friend Peter is a traitor he leads Voldemort to James and Lily. Voldemort kills them leaving their son orphan." Everybody in the room was gaping at her. "But you do have a choice and you do whatever you like with this chance."


	3. Chapter 2 Author

**I am so sorry for not updating this story soooner! So much drama, fights, and forgetting my password can do that, but I promise to update two chapters a day for all the people reading. Thank god its summer so I am able to update as often as I can :) Thanks to all who are reading and supporting the story and just for you I'll try to keep the ideas flowing, but I might need help once in awhile because I get bored easily and get writer's block alot. **


	4. Chapter 3 Fear or Understanding Part 2

Marauders

James

_Sirius_

Remus

_**Prongs I'm bored. **_

**What do you want me to do about it?**

_**Entertain me.**_

**Or you could pay attention and take notes.**

**No.**

_**Yeah Moony only you can pay attention to the old geezer.**_

**That old geezer happens to be the professor. I'm not like you Padfoot or like Prongs…I need to study and take notes to actually pass classes. **

_**Pssh study who needs that! Heck Moony we all know you're smart!**_

**Since you're not going to study…what do you think we should do about what Loki said and going to the future?**

**I think it would be cool to see our future.**

_**You're only interested to see if you end up with Evans.**_

**Shut it Padfoot. That's not the only reason.**

_**What are the other "reasons"? Want to see if you have a little prongslet?**_

**Just because you can't have a serious relationship more than a week doesn't mean have to have a hissy fit when I like a girl!**

_**Oi! That is uncalled for! **_

**Will you both shut it!?**

_**Moody Moony.**_

**Shut it Padfoot.**

_**Why is everyone ganging up on me!?**_

**Because despite your name Padfoot you can't take any thing seriously.**

_**I can too take things siriusly.**_

**I want to see the future because Loki said our whole lives are a complete mess and I want to know what she means by that. **

**I just want to know how my life turns out.**

_**I just want to know if Voldemort dies and how Peter betrayed us? **_

**So do you think we should go?**

**I'm in. **

_**Me too.**_

**Lily Evans**

'Thoughts'

'_**Why does Loki want to show us the future so badly? What does she mean when she says that our lives are a complete mess? Can we really fix it? I mean what can we do? What if You-Know-Who finds out?'**_

Lily sighs trying to pay attention to what's in front of her, but the thoughts and questions keep invading her mind.

'_**Is it a good idea? She said we wouldn't be able to mess up the future since it's a parallel universe and we're going there disguised. Maybe I can figure out why Severus decided to switch sides at the last minute?'**_

Lily frowned, but her face smoothed over at her sudden realization.

'_**If I go to the future…I can see if Loki was telling the truth or not. I can see if Peter actually joined You-Know-Who ranks and betrays his friends and if Severus really is a spy for the order. I can see if I end up with J-Potter.'**_

Lily blush at the last thought.

'_**Okay its decided then.'**_

Severus Snape'Thoughts'

***Conscious***

'_**I don't know why I am so curious about what Loki had said. I mean it's a trick right. I mean who in their right mine has the power to travel to the future. I mean even the dark lord doesn't possess such powers and he is powerful then us all. ***_**Ahh but remember Loki herself said she is like the trickster god* **_**'She says she was like not that she is. I don't know whether I should trust her or not, but what she had said makes me believe what she said is true. Maybe I do turn out all right in the end. **_***Did you make your decision then?* **_**Yes.**_

Peter Pettigrew

'_**Well, they figured how weak I am. I can't even be loyal to few people that actually kind of give a damn about me. Instead I betrayed them. I shouldn't even exist. Whatever I see in the future…I make sure I prevent myself from ever becoming what I did and that's a promise.'**_


	5. Chapter 4 To the Future Then?

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short, but I will make it up in the next 2 chapters. **

* * *

The Marauders decided to meet up with Lily and to their disgust Snivellus and Peter. They wanted to see if they also came to a decision. They all look at each other and decided to call a truce for now because what they are doing as Loki has said "potentially dangerous".

James cleared his throat, "So we all decided then."

"Yes."

"We might as well go to Dumbledore and tell him our decision," Remus said.

They all walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. They all stood before him and Dumbledore looked older than he did before.

"I sense you all made your decision," Dumbledore said.

"Yes professor," Remus said. "We all decided that we would like to go to the future."

Dumbledore bowed his head at their decision. "I can't say I am quite fond of this situation, but pointed out by Loki…it is your decision and now all I have to say is…be careful."

"Of course Professor."

"Are you all ready to go," asked Loki causing them all to jump excluding Dumbledore.

"Yes…but I wonder one thing," said Lily.

"Go on," said Loki.

"Will time go on or will it slow down when we are gone?"

Loki smiled, "Neither because time will be stopped while you are gone and you will arrive the same time that you left. So your parents nor your friends will notice you were gone."

Lily sighed satisfied at that answer.

"Now we need to decide what you want to look like before we leave."

~Time Skip: few hours later~

Lily had decided to have curly brown hair with blue eyes.

James decided to have black hair and green eyes.

Sirius decided to have blonde hair with brown eyes.

Severus decided to turn his hair to a light brown and change his eyes to be blue.

Remus decided to make his hair a bit longer and his eyes to a dark blue.

Peter decided to make his hair red with brown eyes. (*eww*)

"Ahh one more thing," said Dumbledore, "Give this to my future self...he will understand and help you with what you need to do."


	6. Chapter 5 Mourning

**Author's Note: the rest of the chapters are from the books, except now I'm adding Lily, the Marauders, Snape, and Peter into them. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only Loki and any unknown plots. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

As soon as they got into the future they gave future Dumbledore the note from past Dumbledore. The news of Lily and James death had reach him as soon as they handed him the note.

Dumbledore looked sadly at the two, "Well this is good place to start then any."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Where are we going," Lily asked.

"Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey," said Dumbledore looking over at her.

She nodded her head confused. They all head to Hogsmead **excluding Dumbledore since he's the only one who can apparate out of Hogwarts** and apparated to the location that Dumbledore told them to be.

**_A man along with six others appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought they'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed._**

**_Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckle boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore._**

**_Albus Dumbledore and the other didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from their name to their boots/shoes was unwelcome. Dumbledore was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he was the only one that seem to realize that they were being watched, because he looked up suddenly looked up at the cat as the others whispered amongst each other trying to figure out why they are there, which was still staring at them from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should of known."_**

**_He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop, which at that point _**Lily decided to clutch on to James**_. He clicked it again- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street was two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching them. If anyone looked out their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four while the others followed close behind him, Dumbledore sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it._**

**_"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." The others looked at him confused for a second._**

**_He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled._**

**_"How did you know it was me?" she asked. _**

**_"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit stiffly."_**

**_"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall looking at the others warily. _**

**_"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."_**

**_"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no-even the muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent-I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."_**

**_"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."_**

**_"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."_**

**_ She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"_**

**_"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"_**

**_ "A what?"_**

**_ "A lemon drop. They're a kind of muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."_**

**_ "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops…_**Dumbledore also offered the other, but they too declined**_. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"_**

**_ "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense-for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall _**as well as the others flinched**_, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who'. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."_**

**_ "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."_**

**_ "Only because you're too-well-noble to use them."_**

**_ "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my near earmuffs." _**

**_ Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around, and you know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"_**

**_ It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare a she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer._**

**_ "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are-are-that-they're-dead." _**

****The girl with the curly hair paled and she clutched on to the boy next to her, McGongall noticed. They grieved in silence.

**_ Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"_**

**_ Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…" he said heavily._**

**_ Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But-he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they are saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's why he's gone."_**

****Lily couldn't listen to any more and decided to leave. The others followed and as soon as they got to Hogsmead…James held Lily into his arms as she cried.

"Shh," James soothed. "Everything will be all right."

"How can anything be all right, James?" Lily asked through her tears. "We're dead! Now our little boy is an orphan."

"Lily…we have to take the good with the bad. Remember what Loki said our lives are completely messed up and we can change it."

Lily nodded her head hearing him. "You don't think Dumbledore is taking our son to live with my sister, do you? I mean she's the only one I can think of that is related to me that is still alive and that lives in Little Whinging."

"If he does he better have pretty damn good reason, " James practically growled.


	7. Chapter 6 The Vanishing Glass

**Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its plot. I do however own Loki and any unfamilar plots.**

**Please also note that: **plain text-is stuff not in the book and _**bold and italics - is stuff directly from the book **_

**Also please review and tell me what you think of the story and whether or not I need to change things or fix anything all responses will be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

10 Years had passed~

The Marauders, Lily, and Severus had not stopped trying to see Harry, but Dumbledore told them not to…they had to see the future the way it is. So they sat in their rooms in Hogwarts until Dumbledore called for them. To their surprise Dumbledore happen to call them that very afternoon. He told them they should get out of the castle for a little while and go to a muggle zoo.

**_It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursley bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. _**'That's my favorite,' thought Lily sadly as she watched and followed them.**_ 'It wasn't bad, either,' Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blonde._**

**_Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursley so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum _**_*_which all of them noted with disgust* **_because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first._**

**_Harry felt, afterward, that he should of known it was all too good to last._**

**_After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trashcan-but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep._**

**_Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils._**

**_"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. _**

**_"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on._**

**_"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away._**

**_Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't be surprised if it had died of boredom itself-no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house._**

**_The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's._**

**_It winked._**

**_Harry stared. _**They all started to pay attention, but immediately started look busy **_when he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. _**As soon as he turned back around they watched what he was doing. **_He looked back at the snake and winked, too._**

**_The snake jerks its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised it eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."_**

**_"I know," Harry, murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."_**

**_The snake nodded vigorously. _**

**_"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it._**

**_Boa Constrictor, Brazil._**

**_"Was it nice there?"_**

**_The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see-so you've never been to Brazil?"_**

**_As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"_**

**_Dudley came waddling _***which made Sirius snicker***_ toward them as fast as he could._**

**_"Out of the way, you," he said punching Harry in the ribs. _**Which made all of them growl angrily and cursing at the extremely fat boy. **_Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened-once second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror._**

**_ Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house and screamed and started running for the exits. _** Caught up in the panic…the six decided to leave as well.

As soon as they got to the castle, James said the one thing that everyone was thinking, "He's a parseltongue."

"What is a parseltongue?"

"A parseltongue is someone who can talk to snakes. It's very rare. It's one of Salazar Slytherin traits and on of the things that Voldemort possesses," said Severus.

"You don't think the night that Voldemort tried to kill us and Harry…he transfer some of his powers onto Harry?"

"That's a good as guess then any," Remus said.

"Yeah," James said. "I refuse to believe my son has fallen to darkness."


	8. Chapter 8 Author's note

**Dear readers and people just looking at the story, **

**I am not giving up on this story. Though I do wish for your opinion on how I am doing so far...this is my first story on here. I also need your opinion on the next chapter I'm going to write. Should the Marauders and Severus go with Hagrid to tell Harry he's a wizard? I mean think about it Lily and Petunia in the same room. Lily is going to hear all the awful things that Petunia said about her. Petunia thinks she dead. I think it would be great and also the most important part of Harry Potter in the first book, but at the same time if I do that Lily will be hurt by her sisters action and blow up on her. So should I or shouldn't I? Thanks to everyone who helps! **

**Sincerely,**

**Sarah **


End file.
